1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water discharge assembly and, more particularly, to an improved water discharge assembly for a toilet tank and which is designed to selectably discharge different amounts of water during flushes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional water discharge assembly used in a toilet tank has been developed to have a function of selectably choosing a full flush or a partial flush so as to save water. Such a water discharge assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,856, "Water Saver", issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Reid et al. The patent disclosed a water saver having two outlets which are controlled by two respective rods and located on different levels so that a user is allowed to choose between two ways to make a flush. However, the water saver has only two choices which obviously cannot meet requirements of different situations. That is to say, the goal for saving water in a flush is not really reached because there is a minimum amount of water to be used whenever the user pushes the flush lever. It is impossible to discharge a desired amount of water which is less than the minimum amount of a flush.
The present invention intends to provide an improved water discharge assembly which discharges a desired amount of water by pulling a marked rod so that the above-mentioned problems can be mitigated and/or obviated.